


Hero's warm welcome

by housemartius



Series: Pipercy Week [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Mild Language, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housemartius/pseuds/housemartius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy should know better by now: when Piper acts differently it's because she's usually planning something. Sadly, he didn't read the signs... (for pipercy week on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero's warm welcome

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: characters belong to Rick Riordan
> 
> maan i had a bit of trouble with this one, ended up deleting the first few stuff bc it wasn't working for me at all, and kept to this simpler drabble.
> 
> prompt 4: tried to avoid the walk of shame but my roommate is a piece of shit
> 
> enjoy!

As the lights to Percy's apartment suddenly flicked themselves on, and various faces and bodies hastily jumped from behind all kinds of furniture, a wave of thundering applause and boisterous cheering made him all but deaf to any other sound, and the boy found himself rooted to the spot, incredulous.

Before he could even begin to fathom how all these people (who he now could easily recognize as his close friends) had managed to enter the once secure and holy sanctuary that was his home, Percy's ears picked up the soft, almost quiet sound of a snicker. Searching for its source, green eyes soon spotted kaleidoscope ones, and furiously glared at the giggling form of his roommate.

A little voice inside his head kept telling Percy he should have known better. He instantly agreed. Last night, Piper had seemed distant and uninterested, which was quite the odd behaviour from her part. She'd been the one to suggest they both go out, have a few drinks, waste the night away by dancing and having a merry good time. Instead, after about an hour of playfully pushing Percy towards an attractive stranger, and some casual flirting of her own, Piper had spent the rest of the time with her multicoloured eyes glued to the bright screen of her phone. 

That should have been Percy's first clue. But he'd been much too busy at the time with the engaging conversation he'd been having with a cute blonde... So busy in fact, that he'd ended up being willingly snatched away from the bar they were at. But not before he'd notified Piper of his, uh... departure.

With a teasing wink and a devious smirk, she'd bid him farewell by wishing Percy good luck. Clue number two.

"The conquering hero arrives!" Leo's resounding words swiftly brought Percy back to the present, and finally the entire situation made perfect sense.

Piper had brought over their friends to witness his walk of shame. She'd probably started texting them as soon as she noticed Percy putting the charms on his companion last night.

"And he can _actually_ _walk_!" Grover, who was currently munching on a chocolate bar, added jokingly with a mouthful.

Percy took a step forward, too tired and irritated to deal with this shit, intent on getting all these assholes out of his house immediately. But he needn't bother.

Thalia approached him unexpectedly then, smiling devilishly, and with a couple of strong pats to his shoulder, made towards the still opened front door. Before she trespassed it however, she turned around, electric blue eyes regarding the small crowd.

"Come on, everyone. Percy paid a great service to the local community last night but he needs to recharge his energies. Let the hero have his rest."

Percy felt himself blush at her mocking words, but before he could even think of a proper retort, Thalia quickly added. "Besides, I'm starving and McLean still owes us all breakfast. So let's move!"

One by one, his friends started leaving the premises, each offering him a wink or a final compliment for his "good deed". Finally, the only person left standing in the middle of the room was Piper. She had a relaxed stance and a very smug expression. She was obviously quite satisfied with her wicked idea.

Percy walked up to her, until they were only mere inches apart, their noses barely brushing each other. Green resentful eyes locked on to multicoloured pompous ones. For a couple of seconds they simply stood there, calmly staring at each other.

Until Percy decided to interrupt the silence. "You're going to pay for this, McLean."

Piper smiled openly at him, as if welcoming the retribuiton she knew the boy would soon lay upon her. Her feet started moving lazingly then, bringing her towards the exit so she could go join her friends.

"Give it your best shot, Jackson."

**Author's Note:**

> some sexual tension happening there in the end, perhaps?? why the hell not, they would be great friends with benefits
> 
> feedback always appreciated! :)


End file.
